Sweets, Treats and A Little Something Extra (On Hiatus)
by Sutcliff23
Summary: Kyoya has a girlfriend. A very nice girlfriend who doesnt attend Ouran and is not wealthy. They have been together for two years and no one knows except Tamaki who knew all along and Haruhi who found out on accidnet. warning Tamaki is Bi. Kyoya/OC, Tamaki/Oc and Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru three person relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Kyoya let out a relieved breath as he stepped into the small bakery. The one place he felt at peace besides his bed room at home and the library. He walked up to the counter and lightly tapped the bell.

"Be right there" a young feminine voice called from the back. A few moments later Celeste walked out drying her hands on her apron. Her dark brown curly hair pulled back into a bun with two curls on either side of her face. Dark brown eyes lighting up as she saw him and equally pale brown skin covered by a long sleeved deep blue sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans. She smiled at him. "Afternoon" she said.

"Afternoon" he replied smiling back at her. "How are you today?"

"Quiet. You?" she answered.

"Migraine the size of a baseball field" he stated.

Celeste covered her mouth to smother a laugh. "Shall I make you some tea then?" she asked still smiling.

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you" he answered.

"Alright. It will be ready in a bit. Have a seat and I'll bring it out" she told him.

Kyoya did as he was told and walked over and sat at his usual spot pulling out his lap top. He had been coming to this bakery ever since the start of the host club. None of the other member's knew about so that made it a plus. He discovered it during his freshman year around the same time he met Celeste.

Her parents owned the bakery and she was working when he stepped in. Her smile was the first thing that gained his attention. That and she nearly dropped a tray of cookies. Her parents passed the following year and her older brother Samuel took over the bakery. He was in charge of the deliveries and she took care of the baking. He had asked her to provide the desserts for the club and she agreed instantly. Twice a week he came here to put in the orders and for peace and quiet. Sometimes when it wasn't busy she would sit with him and they would talk. He admits he's smiled more around her then anyone else.

Celeste set down a cup of tea and a plate of cookies. "You're order for tomorrow is almost ready. Samuel will drop it off tomorrow afternoon" she told him. "If that works for you."

Kyoya grabbed her apron and tugged her gently into his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you have a migraine or did you want to just talk to me?" she asked running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

He leaned into her touch. "A little bit of both. Is that a crime?" he answered. He tugged teasingly at one of her curls before wrapping it around his finger. "You smell of vanilla."

"I've been baking all day" she said. "You would be too."

He smiled. "I like it on you. Smells...tasty" he stated.

"Why must we still be a secret hmm? We've been dating what nearly two years now?" she asked changing the subject. "I don't like keeping secrets."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I know...but it's complicated" he answered.

"How complicated?" she asked.

"I don't want to lose you" he answered. "I don't want certain people to use rumors to tear us apart."

"Kyoya...I'm not going anywhere. You know that" she told him. "I promise. Nothing will ever make me leave you."

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "New Years...Three months...All I ask is for two months and we can tell people New Years" he murmured.

She took hold of his chin and kissed both of his cheeks. "I'll hold you to that Kyoya Ootori" she whispered before un-tangling herself from his hold.

He opened his eyes and watched her go back into the kitchen. He returned his gaze to his lap top bringing up the club's budget. Yes Three months for him to come up with a very good reason of why he wealthy girl that his father would approve of. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. However, Celeste was more important then his father's approval.

He picked up one of the cookies and took a bite while reviewing the budget. He could hear her humming and hide a smile while eating the rest of his cookie.

* * *

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an aggravated sigh. "Tamaki leave Haruhi alone for five mintues and help Hikaru move the podium" he ordered. "Kaoru help Mori with the boxes" he added as he saw Samuel enter with a two large clear containers with small boxes of desert.

"Kyoya, I got the delivery you asked for" Samuel said coming up. He let Hikaru take the boxes from him and held out the clip board out to Kyoya. "She also wanted me to give you this. Said it would help with your headache."

Kyoya signed the paper and took the small box. He peeked inside and chuckled. "Ah yes, her famous people cookies."

Samuel tucked the pencial behind his ear. "Hey Mori, can you help with the boxes in the truck?"

Mori nodded and followed him out.

"Tamki, Kaoru, Haruhi, take out the needed desserts and set them up. Put the rest in the kitchen in the back" Kyoya said tucking the box under his arm and pulled out his cell phone sending a thank you text to Celeste.

Haruhi caught a glimpse of a smile on Kyoya's face as he read a message on his phone before it returned to his original neutral expression. "Is it me or has Kyoya...been nicer?" she asked softly.

Hikaru nodded. "He smiles too when no one's looking."

They both looked at Tamaki. "Do you know what's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"No. I do not know what's going on with Kyoya" he answered quickly carrying the unwanted desserts into the kitchen.

"He knows something" Kaoru said walking over. "I can tell."

Haruhi and Hikaru nodded in agreement. "We have to find out what it is" Hikaru stated matter of fact. He and Kaoru grinned at each other and looked at Haruhi. "Go talk to Tamaki."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because he'll talk to you" they answered. "Please?" they asked batting their eyes.

Haruhi sighed. "Later" she answered and carried the remaining boxes into the kitchen.

* * *

Kyoya smiled and nuzzled Celeste's neck. "Thank you for the cookies" he said.

She smiled. "You said that in your text earlier" she answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm saying it again" he said before kissing her.

She turned and faced him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. "You're birthday present nearly ready" she whispered.

He chuckled. "My birthday's not for another few weeks."

"That's why I said almost" she replied playfully pinching his cheek. "And it costs a lot to put together too. So you better like it."

"I swear on Tamaki's grave I will like it" he said.

"I take offense to that" said blond pointed out from where he sat by the door. Tamaki crossed his arm over his chest and looked out the window.

Celeste smiled and pressed her forehead to Kyoya's. "Tamaki, there's a box of chocolate in my bag on the table in the kitchen."

Tamaki got up and went to the chocolate. Kyoya smiled and kissed her. "What does your brother see in him?" he asked.

"Tamaki has his moments Kyoya, you know that" she answered before kissing him back.

Haruhi put a hand over her mouth as she quietly shut the door. Kyoya had a girlfriend? For how long? And who? Haruhi quickly went outside where Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. I though I left my text book but I didn't" she answered.

They nodded and linked their arms through hers. "We should hurry...its getting late" Kaoru said.

* * *

Author's note: Ta da...my first OHSC fan fic hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Celeste looked up as the door to the bakery open and close. "Mr. Sakurai" she said shocked.

"Hello Celeste" he replied while walking up to the counter.

"Is everything alright?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"I…I have bad news I'm afraid" he answered. "Some one's bought the building from me and they're going to tear the building down…you have until the end of the month…"

She gripped the apron in her hands.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you" he said setting it on the counter. "I'm terribly sorry Celeste."

She sunk to the ground as the door closed behind him crying silently into the apron. She hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there crying before Kyoya and Tamaki looked over the counter. Kyoya came around and kneeled down in front of her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked wiping the tear streaks from her face. He pulled her into his lap and held her. "Tamaki get her some water" he said as Celeste started crying again. "It's alright, take a deep breath" he soothed.

"Someone bought the building…they're going to tear it down and…and…" she started crying again.

Tamaki handed Kyoya the glass of water. "I'll call Samuel" he said before retreating to the kitchen.

"What am I going to do? This bakery is my home" she whispered.

"Shhh it'll be ok" he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Just trust me ok?" he answered while kissing her forehead. He helped her up and pulled her into a hug. "I won't let anything happen."

She buried her face into his shirt and nodded. "Promise?" she asked.

He nodded. "I promise."

He kept his arm around her. Tamkaki picked up the envelope and let out a whistle.

"Wow…who ever bought the building sure did pay a lot of money…look how much he left you" Tamaki said handing her the envelope.

She wiped her eyes with her apron and took the envelope. "This can't be right" she said. "There's about five thousand dollars here."

Samuel walked in through the back and walked over. "What's up?" he asked.

"Someone bought the building" Celeste answered recounting the money. "We have until the end of the month to clear out."

Samuel sighed and shook his head. "What are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"Why not open your own bakery?" Tamaki offered. "Kyoya and I could help you guys…right Kyoya?" Tamaki said nudging his shoulder.

Celeste handed the envelope to Samuel. "And where would we start hmm?" she asked. "There's a lot of work that goes into a business."

Kyoya smiled at her. "You forget I run one as well" he told her.

"I don't know…" she trailed off shaking her head. "All I know is that we have three weeks to get everything packed up and moved…and we don't have a place to put it."

"We have a spare room in the school" Tamaki offered. "You can use that for now."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "Right?"

Kyoya nodded and smiled. "Of course" he answered tilting her chin up to look at him. He kissed her briefly and she smiled.

"You're too sweet for your own good Kyoya" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Way to sweet."

* * *

Celeste set the box on the counter and sighed wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. True to his word Kyoya had let her and Samuel put the baking equipment in the spare kitchen. She opened the box and picked up the picture frame inside.

It was a picture of her and Samuel with their parents. She blinked back tears and shook her head setting the picture frame back in the box.

"Everything ok?" Kyoya asked setting a box down next to hers.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Just…thinking" she answered turning to look at him.

He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

"You really didn't have to miss your classes to help me" she told him.

"I have no class this period. It's quite alright" he answered picking her up and setting her on the counter.

He placed his hands on either side of her and kissed her teasingly before she grabbed hold of his uniform jacket and kept him in place. She willingly opened her mouth as his tongue prodded for entrance.

"Ahem."

They pulled apart quickly and deep blush staining Celeste's cheeks.

Tamaki shook his head. "And you tell us to get a room" he mocked setting the last box on the counter.

"Oh hush you" Celeste teased.

Tamaki rolled his eyes and backed out of the kitchen leaving the two alone.

"I should go…Samuel and I are looking for a new apartment today" she told him.

Kyoya kissed her again. "Come over tonight. My father took my sister and brothers out for a trip this week. I have the house to myself" he told her.

"So very tempting" Celeste mused.

"Please?" he asked nuzzling the crook of her neck and planting tiny kisses here and there.

She giggled and held him back at arms length. "Alright alright" she smiled.

He grinned and helped her down from the counter. "I'll meet you out front then" he told her.

She pecked his cheek before leaving.

"Well that worked out quite well…now I get Samuel all to myself" Tamaki grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Happy Halloween!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled excitedly as they burst into the room.

Haruhi looked up from her book started. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at her as they strolled over. "You're coming with us to Kyoya's Halloween party tonight right?"

"I don't have a costume" she reminded them for the fifth time.

They exchanged a look before their grins widened more. They grabbed her arms and started to drag her out of the room.

"Let go of me!" she practically yelled.

"Don't worry. It'll be painless" Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi inwardly groaned knowing she wouldn't win this argument and allowed them to drag her to her impending doom.

* * *

"Wow Kyoya really went all out for this party" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru led Haruhi into the tastefully decorated ball room.

The room was decorated to look like a masquerade. Each guest wore a mask, no two masks looking the same.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi you made it" Tamaki greeted as he walked up to the small group. A young man in a mask had his arm around the blond.

"You remember Samuel" he added leaning into the brunette and kissing his cheek.

Samuel blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Must you do that every time?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes and handed mask's the three. "Kyoya's talking over some business matter's and should-"

"Should what Tamaki?"

The group turned and looked as Kyoya approached. His clothes slightly rumpled and lips swollen and his face flushed.

"Someone was having a little fun" Kaoru teased.

"I want you all to meet someone" he said. "But somewhere private, come with me."

They all exchanged looks before following their part time boss and friend to an empty room. Or it was empty there was someone laying on the couch possibly asleep. Haruhi recognized her as the girl she saw Kyoya with.

He walked over to the couch and shook the girls shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Did you tire my sister out again?" Samuel asked detaching himself from a now pouting Tamaki.

She stirred at the voices and opened her eyes. She rubbed them as she sat up.

"It's not my fault Kyoya decided to dance for an hour and half" she said.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, I'd like you to meet Celeste…my girlfriend" Kyoya told them as she stood up.

She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you all…Kyoya talks about you all the time."

"Girlfriend? You never mentioned a girlfriend…and why are we just now hearing about this?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked crossing their arms over their chest. "And do Mori and Honi know? How does Tamaki know?"

"Yes Honi and Mori know. Tamaki knows because he is with Samuel. And we didn't tell you because you would make a big deal out of it" Kyoya answered. "And I can't afford anyone finding out."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked finally speaking up.

Kyoya looked down at Celeste.

"I'm not of the wealthy class" Celeste told them. "My parents, may they rest in peace now, owned a small bakery…I make the treats and deserts you sell in your business."

"So…you're of the working class?" Hikaru asked.

She nodded blushing. "Yes…Kyoya and I met a couple years ago and…"

"I found my soul mate" Kyoya murmured kissing her cheek. "But I have not found a way to tell my father."

"So why tell us?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I plan to tell my father and I want to know that we can still be friends if my father decides to disown me once and for all" Kyoya answered. "Tamaki, Honi and Mori are with me and I would like your support too."

"I'm glad sempai has finally found someone to make him happy" Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement. "And now Haruhi has a girl she can hang out with."

Celeste smiled and turned to Kyoya. "I should go…I still have some things to take care of" she told him.

"You promised you'd stay" he pouted.

"No…I said I'd stay for a little bit and meet your friends" she reminded him.

"…Fine…but I'm going with you. I'd rather not be at this party anyway."

She shook her head. "You are such a child."

He smiled wrapping his arm around her. "You love it" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes.

"We'll just leave you two alone" Tamaki said ushering everyone out. He shut the door behind them and stood outside. "Go enjoy yourselves."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was beta'd by me Dark Ace Raven on 4/27/13 at 12:10 AM**

**Warning: Kyoya OOC in this Chapter, Consider yourself warned**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Haruhi chewed her lower lip. It had been nearly a few weeks now since Kyoya had introduced Celeste to the group and of course they all liked her. Haruhi definitely enjoyed another female in the group of all men. She was great company and Haruhi could be herself.

It was just the way Kyoya seemed to hold Celeste like he could lose her at any moment. It was unnerving and a sad sight to see. Kyoya, though he would deny it, seemed to nearly panic or would at least lose his cool if he could not be near Celeste. It made her wonder how he managed to get through the school days.

They were staying in one of the twins many cabins. Tamaki and Samuel were off in one of the guest rooms. Hunny, Mori and Celeste were out buying more groceries, the twins were taking a nap leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone in the living room.

The older of the two writing in that ever present journal. Haruhi sighed. _It's now or never, _she thought.

"Sempai…I have something to ask you" she said hoping her voice didn't falter.

Kyoya looked up from his book momentarily before returning to what he was doing. "Yes?" he asked.

"…Why do you act like you're going to lose Celeste?" she asked.

His closed the journal with a slight snap and met her gaze. Haruhi gulped thinking that he would leave and she held her breath. He stood and went over to the back porch pausing briefly to make sure she would follow.

Haruhi quickly got up from her seat and followed him out onto the back porch where he promptly shut the door. He leaned against the railing and sighed.

"Celeste is like a breath of fresh air to me" he started. "She makes me happy; I have smiled more times with her than I have with any other person I have ever met. She's gentle and can be as tightly coiled as a cobra."

Kyoya chuckled and smiled faintly at Haruhi. "I used to think that love was over rated, that it wasn't possible or real. I know it is quite cliché but I love Celeste with my heart and I would do anything to protect her."

Haruhi nodded. "I'm happy for you sempai."

"Thank you Haruhi."

Kyoya went back inside leaving Haruhi alone on the porch. She was happy for him, she always wanted him to be happy, sure she stilled owed money and he would pile it on, but she still wanted him to be happy and he was.

She went back inside going to the room where Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep. She slipped into the room sitting on the foot of the bed just watching them sleep. They had been together for almost two years now, they were a handful but she loved them all the same.

Hikaru stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes he smiled as he saw Haruhi. She carefully moved around the still sleeping Kaoru and lied between them.

"Everything okay" Hikaru whispered sliding the blankets over the three of them. She nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to the cheek before turning and pressing one to Kaoru's rousing the two into wakefulness. He grinned and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Our princess has come to join us" he murmured groggily.

"Just go back to sleep" she whispered as her own eyes closed.

* * *

Celeste, Hunny and Mori stepped in the cabin with enough groceries to feed an army. Kyoya met them at the door lightly pecking her on the cheek while taking some of the bags.

"Find everything you were looking for?" he asked.

"And more" Hunny grinned holding up his own bag of sweets.

Celeste smiled and set the other bags on the counter. "I'm going to take a well-deserved nap...can you manage putting the food away?" she asked.

The three boys nodded and she went off to her room. They managed to fit most of the food in the fridge and cabinets and pantries leaving the rest in the cooler in the garage of the cabin. Hunny and Mori left to go on a hike leaving Kyoya to himself.

He checked on the others noting Tamaki and Samuel tangled amongst the bed sheets fully clothed at least. The twins and Haruhi sleeping like angels and Celeste curled up on the window seat of the room reading.

"Thought you were going to take a well-deserved nap" he teased lying on the bed.

"Thought I'd read instead" she answered.

He beckoned her over as he sat up on his elbows and she reluctantly came to sit next to him.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best thing to happen to me?" he asked.

She smiled and laid down next to him. "Yes…quite a few times actually" she answered.

"Good" he answered leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. A knock on the door stopped them from going further. Celeste blushed as they sat up and fixed her braid.

"Come in" Kyoya answered.

Tamaki poked his head in the room. "Samuel made dinner if you guys are hungry" he answered. "Or unbusy" he added with a smile.

Celeste through a pillow at him but he ducked. "I'll take that as a yes." He shut the door behind him and left the two alone again.

She shook her head and smiled. "What does my brother see in him?" she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone this is Dark Ace Raven I did the editing for the chapter finally was able to get it but that's my fault because I don't check my gmail as often as I should, so don't blame Sutcliff23.**


	5. Chapter 5

I feel so bad about not posting anything. I've been really busy working and my beta editor has been pretty sick these past few weeks. I will be trying to post soon, but until then some of my stories will be on hiatus. So sorry, i hope you all forgive me.


End file.
